Detention With Ron
by The Meaning Of Haste
Summary: Ron accidently lands him and Hermione in detention with Snape. But while cleaning, somethings are shared that weren't meant to be said.One shot.RR!RH


Detention 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! They're all J.K. Rowlings.

"Dang it!" Ron said as his bag split open and all his books fell out in the hallway.

"Harry go ahead and grab us seats in potions and I'll help Ron get his stuff." Hermione said quickly taking charge of the situation.

"Sure, see yall soon" Harry said as he walked off down the halls towards the dungeons.

"Come on Ron. If we're late I'll be mad at you. I can hold most of your stuff. Put it in then we'll go." Hermione said squatting down and shoving her bag at Ron. As soon as all of Ron's things were either packed away or being carried by Ron they headed quickly down to the dungeons for another long session of Potions with Snape.

As soon as they hurried into the class and sat down the bell rang and Professor Snape walked in shutting the door heavily.

"Hey Hermione," Ron whispered as the Professor took order of the class.

"What?" she hissed.

"Can I have my stuff back please? I kind of need it." Ron replied.

"Fine," Hermione whispered as Snape told them to get into partners and begin on today's potion.

"Hey Hermione can I work with you?" Ron asked trying to hide the hopefulness in his voice.

"Sure Ron, Harry can always work with Neville." She replied and began to write down the ingredients and directions. "You can go get the supplies we don't have."

With Hermione's genius they were finished 30 minutes before the bell.

"Hey Hermione I need my stuff." Ron said after repairing his bag with a spell Hermione taught him. It was very handy, it produced Duct Tape on the tear. (A/N: I know that's cheesy but duct tape is fun)

"O yeah," Hermione said as she began to unload his stuff and pile it on the desks. Out came him parchment, quills, book and..dungbombs?

"Ron Weasley what are these doing here?" Hermione said sternly.

"Relax Mione, Fred and George were stupid and sent them to me in the mail this morning. I haven't gotten he chance to put them away." Ron said quickly putting up his deffesnse.

"Well, well. What do we have here. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Know-it-all Granger bringing dungbombs into my class. I do believe that will be 20 points off and a detention for the both of you tonight at 7:00." Snape said as he walked up to their desk and snatched up the bag of dungbombs. As the bell rang Hermione stormed out of the classroom leaving Ron and Harry behind her,

"Go after her Ron," Harry said and gave Ron a shove out the door.

"All right mate I'm going," He said and ran down the hall after Hermione. "Hermione! Hermione!" Ron called getting no response from Hermione. "For Gods sake Hermione wait up!" Ron said as he raced after her and stopped right in front of her. "I'm sorry." Ron said panting.

"Well you should be Ronald Weasley." Hermione said sharply.

"Ouch Hermione, that hurt." Ron said giving her the famous lopsided grin. "Really Hermione I didn't mean to get you into trouble." Ron said getting serious.

"It's fine Ron, you didn't mean it." Hermione said sighing. "Now can we go to lunch please? I'm hungry."

"Come on Ron it's 6:30. Time to go see what that jerk has cooked up for us to do." Hermione said after looking at her watch.

"Oy! Already?" Ron said groaning.

They quickly climbed out of the portrait hole and walked down the halls to the dungeons where they would be trapped inside the Potions room again for the second time that day. As the entered the room they noticed that it was empty.

"Wow, Snape's late," Ron said as he stared around at the empty classroom.

"Or maybe you're just early Mr. Weasley." Came a cold, oily voice from behind them. As they whirled around they came face to face with the tall, pale skinned potions master. "Now I want you both to clean this room, all of the student loaned cauldrons, the floor, and the tables. You are not allowed to use magic and I will be back in three hours, by which you better be done." At this he flicked his wand and buckets, sponges, and soap appeared. He then again flicked his wand but this time there was no visible affect. "This room is triggered to detect magic for the next three hours. If you use any, I will know. Now have fun." Snape said with a sneer as he turned and left to his office.

"Jerk," Ron hissed as Snape walked out of the room, black robes billowing.

"Yes he his. But we still have to clean. Lets clean the cauldrons, then the tables, and last the floors." Hermione said orderly.

"What ever." Ron grumbled as they got to work scrubbing cauldrons. Leave it to Hermione to take order of even cleaning.

"Hey Mione," Ron asked as he started scrubbing his third cauldron.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione asked, of course on her fifth.

"Well, I was just kind of wondering." He started then paused thinking what to say next.

"Ron?"

"Yeah? O yeah. Well, I was wondering, if you, liked anyone." Ron said as his ears started to turn red.

Hermione tried hard to hold down a giggle. "Well Ron, I guess I haven't thought much about." Hermione lied. 'Haven't thought much about it! Wow that was stupid!' she thought. "Why?"

"Oh, umm, no reason really." Ron said as his ears turned even redder.

"Oh come on," Hermione persisted.

"IlikeyouMione" He said and became intently focused on his cauldron.

"Pardon?" Hermione said. 'Did he just say what I thought he said!' Hermione thought anxiously.

"I like you Mione," Ron said slower this time his ears glowing red and his face red too.

'YES!' Hermione cried in her head. "I like you to Ron." She replied also becoming engrossed in her cauldron scrubbing.

After a few minutes of silence except for them switching to clean the desks Ron spoke up.

"Hey Mione. Will you go with me on the trip to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"I'd love to Ron!" Hermione said and very happily went to scrubbing the desks then the floors.

"We're finally done!" Ron said plopping down on a desk.

"I know," Hermione said sitting down next to him. "I'm exhausted!"

"Same. O well, we still have like 30 minutes before Snape comes back."

"I know."

"So what would you like to do in Hogsmeade?"

"Well I don't know. We can go eat lunch somewhere and then look at shops, then maybe meet Harry after that and The Three Broomsticks."

"Sounds good to me. Hey Mione." Ron said turning to look at her.

"Yes Ron," she said turning to meet his gaze. For a moment his clear, blue eyes meet her dark, creamy brown. Then, quickly, Ron leaned forward and gave her a light kiss in the lips. Quickly realizing what he was doing he pulled back a turned bright red. Hermione blushed a little too but then leaned over about an inch away and starred back into his eyes. She then leaned forward and closed the gap by pressing her lips lightly on his. This time Ron didn't pull away but returned her kiss.

Almost sub-consciously Hermione's arms laced around Ron's neck as his wrapped around her waist. They soon broke quickly for air, but only to return again to their pass time. Ron's arm moved Hermione a little closer to him and their kiss deepened. Suddenly a cool voice came from the doorway. "Well, well. What do we have here, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger. I do believe that, that will be another detention for you two tomorrow night at the same time. You may go." He said as they turned around to stare in horror at him. As the walked out of the door and up the hall ways from the dungeons Ron's hand brushed hers then held onto it.

As they reached the portrait they stopped. "What will Harry say?" Hermione gasped as she turned to Ron.

"Don't worry Mione, he'll be fine with it." Ron said reassuringly and giving her a quick kiss.

"Well are you going to stand there and kiss all night or are you going in?" The Fat Lady asked rather impatiently but with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Sorry, _Adomoblasium_." Ron said and was granted entrance. As they stepped through the portrait hole they were meet by an empty common room. The fire was beginning to die and the clock read 11:15. Everyone was gone except for a lone boy sitting on a couch. As they walked a few steps in the boy got up and turned around to look at them.

"Hey Harry, you waited for us." Hermione said sounding surprised.

"Yeah I just had to see how it all worked out." Harry said giving them a wink through is messy, black hair.

"Excuse me? How all what worked out?" Hermione said looking at Ron then back at Harry.

"Setting up you and Ron. No don't give me that shocked look Mione. You were always going on about how you wondered if you liked you back and Ron you did to." Harry said and gave a laugh as his friends both gave a blush. "Well I'm guessing it worked by the way you two are holding hands. Night then." He said and walked quickly up the stairs.

"Ronald Weasley! You got Harry to help get us together? And you waited so long to do it too! Why did you have to have his help anyway? I mean you're perfectly capable of." She couldn't finish her sentence though. Ron interrupted her by giving her a light kiss, just enough to shut her up, but as he tried pulling away Hermione rapped her arm around his kneck and pulled him abck into the kiss. After a minutes of kissing Hermione pulled away.

"Maybe detention wont be so bad after all."

A/N: Hey! I hope you liked it! It's my first Ron/Hermione fic. PLEASE REVIEW!! THAT WOULD MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!!


End file.
